Talking to the DeadHad Never Been so Hard
by thegoodgirldoll
Summary: Ghost Whisperer\Harry Potter crossover. Melinda Gordon comes to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place and Harry Potter's universe when Remus calls for her a few weeks after Arthur's death. What happens when the Weasley Patriarch cannot cross over? RVW! God bless!
1. Calling in A Phsycic

1

A\N:** sorry if it's a little well, unique, I've never seen anyone do a Ghost Whisperer and Harry Potter crossover, but, like Stages of Grief, this is a Molly\Arthur fic, the only difference is its not usual for Harry Potter. For this story you will have to act like Harry Potter and Melinda Gordon, just completely and perfectly go together. :) Well, please review? Hope you enjoy!!!!**

The Order was distraught with waiting, Arthur had died two weeks ago, but they all 'felt,' him, so they had called I a medium. They were all also aware, though, that a medium, was a muggle thing, and that Arthur would've been proud, to say the least. Soon, there was a knock on the rustic wooden door, and Remus moved to open it. Molly turned her head and the thin, brown haired girl smiled at her. She'd immediately stamped her as, 'the widow,' due to her tear-stained face and shaking. Molly got up to greet her and Melinda shook her hand, smiling the big smile she always did. Molly nodded and threw her arm to the side, telling her to take a seat. She walked into the parlor as she was told and greeted the rest of them. Soon enough they were all seated. "So, I was asked to some here by you? Correct?" She addressed Remus. Remus nodded. She leaned up a little bit and looked at him. "Well, I'll need to know a little bit about what happened." She looked at Molly. "Maybe about him?" Remus nodded and Molly bent her head down, tears soaking her tissue which lay on her lap. "Well, but, umm.." Remus shifted uncomfortably in his seat." "Don't you just, well, see_ them_?" Melinda nodded, but replaced her smile with a sad expression. "Normally, but he's not here right now." Remus gulped, not here right now? He didn't understand." Molly looked up and for the first time spoke. "Would you like a picture?" Melinda smiled and nodded. Molly and her stood and they had taken a few steps before Melinda stopped, and turned eerily, looking off into space. Molly looked at Remus and he nodded, so did Tonks, though Alastor looked at her like she was off her rocker, give him a break! He knew better than to think you could talk to the un living. Arthur was dead, that's it gone, he wasn't coming back and they were trying to hold onto him, it just made it harder. Melinda sighed and looked at Molly. Arthur was standing beside her and she stared at him, he stared back, as though testing her, like he wanted to play game. She studied him out of the corner of her eye and addressed Molly. "Was your husband tall?" Molly nodded. "I'm assuming he had red hair, like you?" "Exactly like mine." Melinda nodded, and looked to the floor, which was soaked with blood, and then did she realize his stained and torn cloak. His eyes were heavy and he looked at her as though he was sorry. "How did he die?" Tonks looked at her but recovered quickly and answered. "It was a snake, during his guard hours." "Would any of you answer me truthfully if I asked if he was in pain." No one wanted to answer in front of Molly, they all knew he was, but then Molly spoke. "I reckon he was, I hope not for long, why? He wouldn't be in pain now, right?" Melinda shook her head quickly. "No, no, but, he is here now. Maybe we can get that picture though, maybe you have his wand too?" She eyed him then looked at molly as he vanished and the glass window in the kitchen burst. "I'm not exactly sure what he wants see."


	2. Breadcrumbs

1

Molly handed Melinda a picture of Arthur from little over a year ago and Melinda had nodded, seeing as this was the ghost. "Umm, did he have any plans for after that night I mean? Something he might have wanted to finish or come back for?" Molly shook her head. "Not that I know of, anyway." Melinda sighed. "Did you see him, at all that night?" "At the hospital?" "No, I mean anywhere? Did you feel him?" Tears rolled down her cheeks and she replied, "I always do." Melinda nodded and looked at her, urging her to say more. "Every night ever since. I swear I can hear his voice. I hear the kids talking and I go to check on them and right before I go in their rooms I feel his hands on my shoulders, like he's stopping me for some reason." Melinda nodded. "Was there anything maybe he'd be sorry for?" molly shook her head but Remus spoke. "Umm, actually wasn't your anniversary, coming up soon?" Molly took a deep shuddering breath. "Twenty years yeah, I'm sorry I hadn't even given it much thought." "It's okay." Melinda said quietly. "But, I feel like he's not happy about something. I just, I don't think he's still here because he wants to give you a card." She looked at Molly sympathetically and Molly nodded. "Okay, but Arthur wasn't a sad person." Melinda nodded. "That's okay but, he seems angry." Molly furrowed her eyebrows. "You think he's not happy there?" Melinda shook her head. "Wherever Heaven is or what it is, its beautiful, but he hasn't crossed over yet." "Does that mean he can still feel the pain?" Molly asked, a shiver going down her spine. Melinda turned, she felt Arthur's presence again, and heard footsteps. Soon, the all saw small breadcrumbs lead out the door. Melinda turned to them and they all stood. "I don't know, but I think we're about to find out."


	3. Where

As Melinda walked down the hall of the Atrium, a feeling of anxiety fell into the pit of her stomach. She knew the dead could never hurt her, but she had never been so….scared…. ; apprehensive….

"Arthur?" she asked quietly, holding up a flashlight and walking steadily through the doors. She felt a coldness move in over her and she turned around quickly to again see the tall, red haired man, blood dripping form holes in his stomach, and legs. His hand contorted in an odd sort of crippled way. She stared him down, baring her thoughts into his.

"Why are you still here? Your wife needs to know your OK…she needs to talk to you, please just tell me why you're here? I can help you!" he shook his head.

"Why don't you talk?" he shrugged.

"Arthur please? You have children that are going to know your still here, your wife is so lost…..just tell me why your stuck here and I can help you." he shook his head. As he turned his head though, blood oozed form the side. Melinda took in a deep breath.

"How did you die?" she asked fiercely. He pointed through the next set of double doors Melinda was approaching. She looked at him, to the door, then back.

"It wasn't the snake was it?" she asked cunningly, but he smirked sarcastically, uttering softly the first words he had since Melinda had seen him.

"Oh it was.." he whispered softly, then he disappeared. Melinda took in a deep breath and sighed, pressing on through the double doors. She opened them and they creaked all the way until finally, they stopped and she slipped through them. Now, she was walking on hard, cold, black stone.

"Where are we going? It didn't happen this far…..it was in the Atrium i…" she turned and gasped startled as she saw him standing near the doorpost….she sighed as he began to speak.

"No….no….it was an illusion….polyjuice potion……that wasn't me.."

"Oh…well….then what happened to you?"

"The snake." He replied obviously. Melinda sighed.

"I know but why are you still here!? What is still holding you hear!?"

"Keep walking." He replied hoarsely. She did so and listened intently only to her footsteps for a few moments.

"OK…..we can't go past this door….so, what is it you want to show me?" she asked quietly and he turned to her, pointing at the floor as his arm dripped with more blood.

"Oh…" she gasped, looking down at the blood filled floor.

"I didn't even have a chance to fight for my family. I didn't understand what was happening…..i need to tell them though."

"Tell them what?"

"That the body they buried….wasn't mine."

"what?"

"I'm not with them…..it was the wrong person."

"Who did they bury?"

"Perkins..it was polyjuice potion……"

"Then where were you when you died?"

"Near my office."

"Is that where you are now?"

"No…..the planet room."

"Who did that!?" she asked, staring into his eyes. He appeared close to her, his breath in her ear.

"Lucius."


	4. Talk to Her Soon

"How did he do this?" Melinda asked quietly and Arthur walked down the hall, blood seeping through his cloak.

"He moved me. The body….I….in my office."

"What do you want me to do? Do you want me to tell your family? I can do that…we can talk to them together."

"I need to talk to them yeah…..but not now…not yet…I need you to change the bodies."

"they already buried…Perkins….you…..I….how do you reckon I go about doing that?"

"Just change them…..Remus will be inclined to help you….he keeps amazing secrets." Melinda nodded, looking at him. He just stared back at her.

"Miss Gordon…..I need you to submit to my last wishes if you would…you're the only one that can see me."

"I promise….I'll do what you want me to….I'll help you….just…show me to your office." Arthur nodded, beckoning her to walk with him, and she did so….walking simultaneously with the man who was dripping blood from his leg onto hers as they walked together.

"Arthur…..what do you want me to tell your wife when I go back to…headquarters?"

"Tell her…..i will talk to her soon."

Melinda stared at him, wanting to ask why he'd said this, but she remembered she'd just promised..and that was something he wanted her to tell his wife…so Melinda would.

a\n: hope you enjoyed, even though I know this was very short!! Please review and leave any ideas! Thanks

GodBless


	5. Chapter 5

a\n: so sorry if this chapter is filled with mistakes.....my wordperfect and microsoft word are down....each equally giving me a run for my money because they refuse to save anything or type anything! brilliant! anyways, enjoy and again so sorry for all the mistakes, but wordpad, (with no spellcheck) is all i have..actually....i might have spellcheck....i dont know! just enjoy! haha GodBless

All of the Order members sat gathered in the living room, not necessarily, "enjoying," each other's tense auras.

"OK." Melinda breathed, standing.

"Well, Molly....I've talked to your husband."

"Is he here now?"

""No...not now, I'm sorry."

"S'alright." she replied slowly and Bill hugged her close.

"Well, he seemed to believe, and has reason too.....the body you buried isn't his." Molly's face paled.

"Wh...what do you mean?"

"It was polyjuice potion....his body is still at the ministry; in his office. The body you buried was Perkins'." They all stared at her.

"Well," Lupin began, clearing his throat.

"We have to go get it and give him a proper burial, then." Everyone nodded solemnly in agreement.

"I'm going too." Molly stood.

"H...he's m-my husband." she added quietly and they all nodded, again, apparating to the Atrium.

a\n: really short, but its a chapter and next one will be uber long promise...haha finally I;m back!!!!

GodBless


	6. Chapter 6

a\n: hope you all enjoy this chapter! and please please know that any ideas whatsoever are appreiciated and used! thanks!

GodBless

Melinda walked again steadily through the Atrium, this time she was heading in a different direction, though. She walked with the Order until they reached the Muggle artifacts office. She looked back at them all. Kingsley walked foreward to open the door and Tonks tried to keep Molly from looking.

"The door won't open." Kingsley said, the door holding firmly shut under his hand. Melinda walked foreward and tried also, but to no, it didn't move. At first Kingsley thought it was a spell that wouldn't let the door hang a'jar, but then he realized a hand moving slowly up behind the door. He saw it clench the door and open it weakly. "Arthur," had been with them the whole time....but now he was gone. From what it looked, gone back to his own body. Kingsley knelt beside the fiercely mangled and blood covered corpse and realized that, faintly, a pulse beat underneath.


	7. Chapter 7

a\n: hope you enjoy this next chapter! Sorry they are so short lately, I write them done on paper first, and am tending to only fill up the front page and then say this is finished, anyways, enjoy and review!

God bless

Kingsley heaved the body over, placing a firm hand on its chest.

"C'mon, Weasley! You've got to be kidding!" Tonks grabbed Molly's shoulders and brought her to the Atrium, fighting tooth and nail to take her away from her husband. Kingsley then let Arthur's limp hand fall and Moody sighed.

"Shackelbolt, its nothing...it was just his aura come on...you know he can't be alive I mean...isn't he here!?" Melinda nodded.

"Yeah, he's back...his pulse is gone again too.....maybe you didn't bring him back soon enough. Right when he goes back in his body....you need to rescusitate." Kingsley nodded as Moody rolled his eye and Melinda nodded to Arthur. He nodded back and in one, magical, surgeful second, his body and spirit collided and Kingsley quickly pounded on his chest one last time.


	8. My Wife

a\n" its been so long i know....but enjoy and please review. Ideas are needed and appreciated!

God bless

felicia

Kingsley looked down on Arthur's body...still he hadn't stirred.

"Miss Gordon...this is not going to work.....what else can we do?" she looked to her right, Arthur was standing there and she sighed, making a face at him as to ask what they really were supposed to do. He jumped over to her and whispered in her ear, "Tell my wife."

"Tell her what!?"

"That I will see her soon."

"What are you talking about!?"

"Tell my wife I will see her soon."

"Please! Please tell me why...how? She's alive, Arthur! She's not dead."

"I will see her soon."

"What do you want us to do about your body!? About...all of this!"

"The first thing you have to do, is tell my wife. Tell my wife, and don't tell the kids. Make arrangments for them to stay home tonight, and tlel my wife. Make her come here, only her.....and then I can tell you more." Melinda seemed unsatisfied but in a second he was gone. She turned to the order and sighed heavily.

"Well....we have to go talk to his wife."


	9. Never Missed

Melinda stared at Molly, waiting for an answer for the question she'd just asked, but she didn't get one soon..so quietly she repeated herself.

"Molly....why would he want to stay here?" Molly looked at her and shrugged.

"I don't know I..." Molly stopped talking immediately and turned to her left. Arthur was there, though she couldn't see...only feel.

"Arthur?....i...is he..h..here?" she asked hopefully. Melinda nodded. Molly's tears began to fall and she looked idly to where she's felt her husband.

"Love, why are you still here? Arthur.....why is it so hard for you?" Melinda looked at him, urging him to speak and he did so, then Melinda relayed it to his grieving wife.

"Molly, he says you should know why he's here." immediately she felt a pang of guilt.

"I'm so sorry, love...I forgot....i've been so upset...i've been so preoccipied...I've missed you so much I.." she turned to Melinda.

"I know."

"What?" Melinda asked kindly.

"Tomorrow is February 14th.....irreguardless of work...the kids....stress....money.....he's never missed one of our anniversaries...its been 20 years this midnight."


	10. Anniversary

a\n" enjoy, and please review! any ideas are welcome and wanted, God bless~Felicia

Molly felt her husband's spirit wash over her.

11:59

_Arthur on one knee, asking for marriage_

_5_

_arthur and her giving each other rings....saying with all their hearts, their vows_

_10_

_Arthur holding her tight as she birthed Bill._

_15_

_Charlie....another boy..."Fantastic Love...molly, we;ve another son!"_

_20_

_Percy.....percy her miracle boy...Arthur crying, for the first time, she could remember_

_25_

_Twins! Twins! Not twins! the money, Arthur, is low....our love, Molly...is enough_

_30_

_Not her brothers....never Fab and Gid. Arthur held her...I'm so sorry love...so sorry my Molly....i don't want you going through this pain_

_35_

_Ron.....another boy...she sighed. Arthur smiled. "We'll get a girl...a gorgeous girl....and they did...Arthur was so in awe with his daughter, a year later._

_40_

_The first War was done....but another, heated up_

_45_

_TERROR AT THE WORLD CUP....not Arthur, Molly thought...but there he was, moments later, in their front yard...and she grasped him tight. "I thought...." "Don't think." he replied._

_50_

_I'm scared Arthur....I'm scared hold me...hold me..._

_"I have guard.....but I'll hold you."_

_55_

_his arms were around her....they were gone...a snake was around him..he was gone._

_60_

"He wants to tell you something Molly...."

_"Molly...its been a year."_

_"Molly's its been....5 years"_

_"Molly..its been ten years."_

_"Moly fifteen years...fifteen years and I would still marry you over."_

"Molly....."

12:00

_midnight love! happy aniversary..."_

"Molly...he says......its been 20.....and he didn't intend for it never to be more." Melinda couldn't stop tears and Molly couldn't either. Arhtur put an arm on her shoulder, and she was taken to another flood of memories...from each of their aniversaries

a\n" nxt chapter will be EVERY single on of their aniveraries in summary. please review and leave ideas God bless


	11. Anniversary II

a\n: enjoy, please review....ideas are LOVED and NEEDED. God bless ~felicia

_they were just married...in those days, months were celebrated...one month, Arthur!.....ten months, Molly. but, as they years went by, months were lost as it became....three years Arthur....5....lets make it to ten..._

_On their 12th wedding anniversary, Arthur took Molly to a small beach outside town, neither of them ever being to one, they took up vacancy on the far end of the beach, were they were all alone, sitting in the sand watching the sunset. It had been a tough year..deaths..so many deaths...so much happening now the First War was flaring...and Molly was scared...had been so worried, instead of Arthur flooing in to tlel he rhe wa sok, it would one day be another Order or Ministry member, telling her quite the opposite of what he always told her, "I'm Ok...be home in an hour, Love." Arthur knew how much stress she was going through and on that small beack that night, at 7:09 P.M. he made her stand. Getting down on one knee he smiled and opened a small box. Molly knew it was a promise ring, for it said the word on the top...but how could he be so stupid....they had seven kids why did she need a promise ring? Though she soon realized what he was doing. He took her hand and smiled, tears in her eyes and forming in his....he loved her so much._

_"Molly....I know...with this WAr, anything can happen...and I want you to know, that I love you, with all my heart and even after all these years, I love being with you and near you, and doing things for you, and loving you.....and....I know you doubt it sometimes..I know how self concious you are....but i would never leave you..unless someone else takes me and i have no possible way of coming back...even then I'll find a way to you...and Molly....i know its so frightening now..the world the future..but to assure you, and because i want to do it, so you always know, how much i love you...will you marry me, again? i love you so much....and were not doing this whole big renewel stupid, preist thing...but its a promise.....that we've been in love for 12 amazing years...and i want 12 and 22 and 32 and 42 and 52 and.....so many amazing more....." Molly kissed him full on the mouth as he hugged her. He picked her up, spinning her arounda d placing the ring on her ring finger._

_"I"_

"Love."

_"You." _

"Arthur."

The same words that were spoken 8 years ago, were spoken again now, and Melinda tapped Molly's shoulder, as she was still in the midst of reminiscing, and she felt Arthur's prescence even stronger.

"Molly...he says he loves you....and that its still a promise."


	12. Overcame and Overcomes

a\n: this is the last chapter, enjoy! please review and hope you liked the story as a whole, i really did. :) God bless

Felicia

A week later, Arthur's body was rightfully buried, and the family started from scratch with mourning. Though, it wasn't as a bad as the first time, seeing as they knew now he was at peace, and crossed over. Molly had a very close attachment with every picture that bore Arthur's face now, because she alwasy wanted to talk to him...who could blame her? They had a promise, after all, that he had vowed even in Death, he'd keep.

When everything was finally finished, a thick covering of tears and morbid joy placed over the hurt and anguish, Molly and the children were able to say goodbye properly. Every night though, still, Molly could swear she heard the lock on her door, click open, though not stand ever ajar, and the side that had always been Arthur's, that she dare not take up, would sink in, making out his form perfectly. Molly knew it was her imagination, seeing as his imprint had been made in thier bed years ago, but it still warmed her to know, their emotional attachment of love overcame the holds of the grave. Love overcame and always would overcome, anything.


End file.
